Cuidado
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: A veces, cuando tiras demasiado... las cuerdas de la union se rompe. Hermione, astiada, solo puede decirle a Ron: ¡Cuidado!


Antes que nada ni la canción ni los personajes son míos. La primera es de Pimpinela dudo que los conozcan, es un dúo de hermanos, los segundos son de JK y no creo que vaya a prestármelos. ¿uds que creen? Bien, los dejo con el fic…

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**¡Cuidado!**_

_**By Ruby P. Black**_

Hermione tiró el paño de cocina con un sonoro bufido y se dejó caer en una silla mientras retenía un gesto de frustración. Estaba harta. Enojada. Y todo lo que pudiese sentir que fuese negativo. Bueno, quizás no todo. Lo peor es que iba hacia él. No es que la relación fuese mala, ¡es que era terrible!

En un principio todo iba bien, se llevaban bien. Ahora que lo pensaba era sólo un preludio para la tormenta que se avecinaba. Era como si todos hubiesen sabido desde siempre que eso iba a terminar mal y nadie había dicho nada. Por ejemplo, Ginny le había repetido infinidad de veces las incompatibilidades que había entre ellos mientras ponía de muestra su propia relación con Harry que había ido al fracaso. Ahora ella... ah eso era lo más ridículo y hasta por eso peleaban, ahora ella estaba empatada con Draco Malfoy. Lo peor o mejor, como fuese, es que se llevaban de maravillas y sus peleas estaban cargadas de diversión y picardía. Lo suyo con Harry había sido solo un pequeño detalle en la carta de compromiso de Ginny Weasley.

Después estaba Luna que le reclamaba a Ginny haberle presentado a Neville porque, al fin de cuentas, ellos tampoco se habían entendido. No le encontraba ninguna discordancia, porque el despistado muchacho y Luna no tenían mucho para lograr una sólida relación. Luna necesitaba alguien que le complementara y ese, lamentablemente, no era Longbotton. Siempre había pensado que Ron terminaría con ella. Pero... ya veía que eso no había sido así.

Por otro lado, estaba segura de que no sentía ya eso... eso que necesitaba para continuar adelante. Lo que fuese que hubiese sido el detonante para el comienzo ya se había extinguido o quizás sólo había sido un espejismo, pero de todas formas ya no quería seguir. El problema era decírselo.

Ron era un buen hombre. ¡Era su mejor amigo, Merlín! Lo quería muchísimo. Pero como decía, no lo amaba. Era divertido pelear con él pero en una relación de pareja eso no era tan divertido, pues se herían demasiado.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y entonces recordó que seguía ocupada de la cena. El pelirrojo menor de todos los Weasley entró minutos después en la cocina y la miró antes de soltar un bufido de saludo y sentarse a comer. Claro, estaba cansado pero...

- ¿Ayer fuiste a casa de Ginny? – le preguntó luego del saludo mientras leía El Profeta.

Si hasta parecían un matrimonio. Gruñó.

Me controlas todo lo que hago 

_**No me escuchas cuando te hablo**_

- ¡Ron! – le exclamó y él volteó a verla confundido – Te has quedado mirando ese estúpido periódico y no me escuchabas. Primero me preguntas algo y luego te pones a mirar. ¡¿Es que no puedes ser un poquito más respetuoso?! ¡Me tienes tan cansada! Es que... mira, ¡mira como tienes la ropa! ¡Ve a bañarte! ¡y cámbiate esa ropa!

_**Tu obsesión es tratar de cambiarme**_

_**Tus reproches son insoportables**_

Él soltó un bufido y comenzó a contar.

1...

Esta bien, ella tenía razón . Olía mal, su ropa era un desastre. Sí, tenía razón...

2... 3...

Pero es que sólo quería sentarse a la mesa a comer algo calentito y conversar con ella. Saber qué había hecho, que le contara algo interesante y le sacara del aturdimiento de su propio empleo.

4...

Ella vivía reprochándole. No tenía sentido. En nada se parecían, ¿Por qué seguían juntos? Se preguntó. No la amaba. De eso ya estaba seguro. Y luego ella decía que tenía los sentimientos de una cucharita. Al menos él lo tenía más claros.

El agua de la ducha lo relajó mucho y pudo volver a la mesa con los pensamientos más tranquilos, si es que eso era posible, porque, al fin de cuentas, él era de los dos quien más claro tenía lo que quería a su lado.

_**Siempre soy la que esta equivocada**_

_**No te dejo conforme con nada**_

- ¡¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!

- ¡Era una broma! ¡Sólo un chiste! – se defendió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola.

Ella se sentó en el sofá y le miró con reproche. Claro, decir que su comida se le había quemado un poquito era un chiste. Claro, si un chiste... Nunca le gustaba nada de lo que ella hacía. Cuando estaban juntos... aún entonces se quejaba. De que si esto no le gustaba, de que si lo otro no le producía nada. De que si su cabello era muy oscuro o sus ojos demasiado marrones. De que si quería tener hijos. ¡Merlín ni tenía pensado una descendencia! Ella no era así... Por eso mismo decía que Luna era mejor para él. Su amiga sí que pensaba en hijos, era lo único en lo que ella y Neville habían concordado.

- ¡Ya está Hermione! - exclamó él más molesto – Te he dicho que ha sido un chiste. Pareces una niña que se enfada por una tontería.

- ¡Para mi no era una tontería! ¡Nunca estás conforme conmigo!

_**Desconfías de lo que te digo**_

_**Yo no se para que estas conmigo**_

- ¡Y tu nunca crees lo que yo digo! Si vamos al caso, podemos enumerar todo lo que no nos gusta del otro. ¡Pero reniego de eso! ¡me hartas!

Trató de contar otra vez más. Harry siempre le decía que eso servía con Hermione. O que, a veces, le servía a él con las mujeres con las que estaba. Su amigo siempre le daba muchos consejos útiles, si alguien era experto en tratar con Hermione, ese era Harry, sabía qué decirle, cómo tranquilizarla. Entonces, abrió la boca y dijo justo lo que pensaba.

- ¡No se para qué estas conmigo!

_**¡Cuidado! **_

_**Estás tirando demasiado**_

_**Y no comprendes que la **_

_**Cuerda con la que me has atado **_

_**Se puede romper**_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – ella se puso de pie. Y si algún vez pareció enojada, ahora parecía escéptica o quizás... ¿hasta tranquila?

Ron caminó a su alrededor. Muchas veces se había planteado decírselo. Pero definitivamente temía su reacción. Quizás ella sí le amaba y si le decía la lastimaría... entonces ella nunca volvería a ser su amiga y le odiaría. No quería eso. De todas formas le gustaba estar con Hermione, cuando no peleaban, cuando no había rutina y la encontraba relajada, le daba algún consejo, le reclamaba por ser un distraído, le ayudaba con algún amor. Eso era más interesante entre ellos.

No eso en que se habían convertido.

_**¡Cuidado!**_

_**Estás tirando demasiado**_

_**Si este precio hay que**_

_**Pagar para estar a tu lado**_

_**No se si lo haré, **_

_**Yo no se si lo haré**_

- El tiempo que compartimos lo pasamos peleando – le dijo con voz calmada. Si es que Ronald Weasley podía tener voz calmada – te la pasas reprochándome y... ¡espera! Yo tampoco soy el mejor. No las pasamos diciéndonos cosas porque... en mi caso, bueno...

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero lastimarte.

- ¡Lastimarme un cuerno Ronald! Dimelo.

- Bueno... En mi caso busco a una persona totalmente diferente a ti, Hermione.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos.

- Siempre tiras demasiado de mi... es un precio muy alto. Si continuar contigo para hacerte feliz significa soportar todo lo que haces, no quiero...

Entonces ella... Sonrió. Y Ron parpadeó confundido. Más que nada cuando la sonrisa se amplió más.

- ¡¡Oh Ron eso ha sido lo más maravilloso que has dicho en años!!

El frunció el ceño mientras ella le abrazaba.

- No era para tanto, Hermione.

La castaña soltó una risita y deshizo el abrazo. Y ella que tenía mido de perderlo...

Y él que pensaba que ella se enojaría. Pero ahí estaba riéndose de la situación. No estaba seguro si debía reírse pero de todas formas lo hizo, por las dudas, no vaya a ser que ella le golpeara por no reírse como ella. Con Hermione eso era, definitivamente, muy probable.

- Entonces, me voy... necesito uhm... espera – se apresuró a agregar ella al silencio incómodo que se había creado. Una cosa es que fuesen amigos y todo, pero otra distinta es que de pronto se sintiesen totalmente cómodos con su relación, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ellos habían sido una pareja demasiado "estable". Hermione no estaba segura de que esa fuese la palabra correcta para su relación.

La muchacha fue a la cocina y volvió cambiada de ropa y con un papel en las manos. Se lo puso en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Suerte – agregó antes de desaparecer.

Si, así sin más. Lucía frenética y alterada. Pocas veces la había visto así y si relacionaba esas contadas ocasiones no podía sacar nada bueno. O quizás era bueno. Ahora más que nada cuando ya no estaban juntos.

Miró el papelito, tomó su chaqueta y también desapareció.

---------------------------------

- err... Hola

- Hola.

- Hermione y yo terminamos.

- Eso... es... ¿bueno o malo?

- Es bueno – no tardó nada en decir – Ella me dio el papel con tu dirección. No estoy muy seguro que sucede pero es que... ¿Tu querías algo?

- No. Pero... ¿Quieres comer, Ronnie? – preguntó ella con una luminosa sonrisa mientras se corría para invitarle a pasar.

El pelirrojo lo meditó por unos segundos y luego miró al interior. Era una casa pequeña. Acogedora. Había libros tirados aquí y allá, pergaminos, un bolso, un par de aretes. Había un mecita de té y un pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. Eso era perfecto. Su rostro se ruborizó al recordar cierta... época de Hogwarts donde su fantasía... vamos que ese no era el momento de pensar eso.

- Me encantaría comer, Luna. ¡No te imaginas el hambre que tengo!

- Estate seguro que si me la imagino.

---------------------------------

- ¡¡Entonces lo decidimos!!

- Entiendo.

- Y yo me siento tan insegura porque... ¡no estoy triste! Acabo de romper una relación de tres años y no esto triste, ¿Qué me pasa?

- Bueno, creo que podríamos hablarlo, Hermione. Pero.. ¿tu podrías bajar de la mesa?

Ella asintió ruborizada. Cada vez que se encontraba demasiado ansiosa o como diría Ron, desequilibrada, terminaba haciendo una cosa como esa. Esta vez, se había aparecido en la mesa de la cocina de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Él la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes luciendo aún tras sus gafas y sonreía suavemente mientras la acompañaba a la salita que tenía en su casa. En el valle Godric. Era un lindo lugar. Hermione siempre había envidiado la tranquilidad que se respiraba en cambio Ron lo odiaba y prefería la ciudad llena de actividades. La antigua prefecta, sin embargo, podía encontrar muchas actividades en el lugar que fuese.

Encontró una camisa en el sofá y comenzó a doblarla reanudando su relato acerca de lo sucedido con su ex novio. Harry la observó acomodar la prenda mientras se sentaba en la sala. Ella caminaba ensimismada sin dejar de hablar acomodando un cuadro torcido, una silla caída (solía hacer ejercicio en plena sala), un armario sin cerrar. No le molestaba y era agradable verla caminar y a la vez escuchar su suave voz. Eran figura y susurro juntos. Y en figura, Hermione le ganaba a cualquiera.

- entonces... terminaron – dijo Harry para hacerle ver que sí le estaba escuchando.

- ¡Eso mismo!

- Fue un acuerdo. Además tu misma me dijiste que no lo amabas más.

- ¡Es que creo que nunca lo amé de verdad Harry!

- Eso no importa, Hermione, no vale la pena que indagues en el paso.

- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Tu me estás diciendo eso a mi?! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! – soltó una risa y le acompañó en el sillón.

Él comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los cabellos y le arrancó una sonrisa, cayendo lentamente, en un pozo de profundo sueño.

-----------------------------------------------

Se miraron fijamente. Ron estaba ceñudo pero no pestañeaba y la observaba increíblemente tieso. Hermione se mordía el labio y no dejaba de observarle. ¡Se lo iba a comer! O eso pensaba una muchachita que estaba a un lado observando la pelea.

Entonces, cuando parecía que la castaña se abalanzaría contra el pelirrojo y, efectivamente, le comería, este hizo un mohín y soltó nada suave un...

- ¡¡ATCHUS!!

Y ante la escena las risas estrepitosas no se hicieron faltar.

- ¡Perdió! – exclamó un muchachito de cabello rubio y pecas que no medía más del metro veinte y fruncía el ceño. Era sólo un niño - ¡Mi padre ha perdido! Que estupidez...

- ¡¡¡Bill!!! – exclamó su madre reprendiendo el vocabulario de su mocoso, es decir, hijo. Ella le persiguió por la casa en ese preciso momento, y el trío comenzó a reír.

- que grande que está el niño – comentó Harry Potter con una amplia sonrisa mientras encerraba entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida. ¿Quién más? La castaña que lucía una pequeña barriguita que apenas si daba cuenta de que ella estaba albergando en su interior una vida indefensa y fruto de su intenso amor.

Ron hizo un gesto molesto.

- No es un justo... fue un acto incontrolable... estabas bizqueando, ya te ganaba.

- Si, si, Ron...

Harry se inclinó a besarla evitando que empezara una batalla campal con su mejor amigo.

- ¡OYE! – exclamó cierto pelirrojo molesto antes de lanzarles un cojín del sillón – que en mi presencia esas cosas no se hacen... agh... que asco.

- Ehmmm... Ron... – canturreó suavemente Hermione y Harry catalogó su expresión como la anterior a, sal corriendo Weasley, pero su amigo no lo captó tan bien como él y no pudo hacer lo que era mejor para su salud - ¡Cuidado! – gritó su mujer antes, bueno... de salir a la captura de su amigo. Y el pobre ni lo vio venir...

No todos los cuidados eran fáciles de interpretar...

_**¡¡FIN!!**_

Quiero darles las gracias a los que están cada día haciendo el aguante a mis fics, son increíbles porque están ahí a pesar de las demoras, los altibajos lo que sea. Es lindo sentirse así. Además en este momento, cuando las cosas no están bien, es el mejor momento para escucharlos.

Recibo, quiero aclarar, todo tipo de críticas y estaré contenta de responderles y agradecerles por ellas.

Muchos besos

Siempre informando desde Blackyland…

Ruby P. Black


End file.
